


Contract Negotiations

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa has a problem and needs Severus' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** JKR owns it all. She knows it. I know it. But I bet Snape likes me better.
> 
>  **Note 1:** Written for 2008 [](http:) Smutty Claus Fest for Violet_Quill
> 
>  **Note 2:** Many, many thanks to my betas Beth H, Regan_V, and Leni Jess all of whom made this story much better.

"Mother," Draco said as he came into the breakfast room and sat down. "We have a problem."

Narcissa looked up from buttering her toast. Her son's expression was enough to give her pause. "And what would that be?" she asked carefully.

He tossed his hair back in a gesture quite like his late father. "What do you know about Jilton Greengrass?"

"Not a great deal. He's run through most of his inheritance gambling, and is now in the market for a rich wife."

"Bernard Greengrass would like to make your marrying his brother part of my contract with Astoria."

"Certainly not." Of course, she'd heard rumors that he might try something like this, but she hadn't actually believed them

"He was quite insistent. So much so that I was forced to tell him that you were about to announce your engagement to someone else."

Lucius had been dead for three years. While she'd like to marry again, this time, it would be someone of her choice. Preferably someone who would put her first. And definitely someone who was not in it for the money she brought with her. "It's unlikely I'll find someone suitable quickly."

"You and your intended are supposed to come to the engagement party next week." Draco started to look a bit green.

"That makes the problem more difficult, doesn't it?"

"We'll need to do something --"

"If you weren't insistent on marrying into that family, it wouldn't be an issue." It wasn't that Narcissa had a real objection to Astoria. She was a nice enough girl, and would no doubt produce beautiful Malfoy children, but her family seemed to think that since they sided with Potter, they were now above the rest of society and never let anyone forget it. It was appalling, really.

"She is the way we're going to restore our name and our proper place in society." Draco had said as much when he'd started to court Astoria.

She was sure Draco believed that Astoria would help with their status. The reality was that time would be the biggest help. "It doesn't hurt that she's quite beautiful, either."

"And intelligent," Draco pointed out. He looked down, smiling. No doubt he couldn't wait to bed her.

"And probably one of the few purebloods around you could hope to marry and have it matter. You would have done better to choose a half-blood or a Muggleborn."

"I..." Draco looked down. "I cannot change overnight. And I don't see you dating a Muggleborn either."

That wasn't a bad idea. Despite Lucius' beliefs, she had no quarrel with Muggleborns or anyone with magical ability. While she had no wish to associate with Muggles, she certainly didn't mean them any harm. "Perhaps not a Muggleborn, but what about a half-blood?"

Draco looked at her, his brow creased. "Who did you have in mind?"

"What about Severus?" He was doing quite well for himself these days. A war hero. Order of Merlin. A successful business. Even Harry Potter frequented his shop.

"You're joking?" Draco choked. Sometimes her son was far too much like his father when it came to imagination.

"I'm not. You can act as my arbiter." She would want a magical contract, negotiated by a relative. And unlike her first contract, she'd actually be doing the negotiations through Draco rather than being forced to agree to whatever her father wanted.

"He'll never believe you're serious," Draco said. "I don't believe it."

"Why not. Severus has a lot to offer."

"Have you seen the way he looks?"

Time and success had taken away the gaunt, ill look Severus had sported for many years, but nothing would make him handsome, or to be honest, even passably good looking. He was a plain man. But there might be something to be said for that, too. "Your father was as beautiful as a man could be. Over the years, I realized that what was inside mattered, too."

"Surely you don't think Severus has a beautiful soul under his ugly exterior." Draco sounded just horrified by the notion. "Would you wish to get close enough to him to find out?"

There were endless possibilities. And all that lovely intensity. Rumor had it that he'd stopped mooning over Lily Potter after the war, and had even been seen in restaurants with several women. The time was now. To have him focused solely on her would be, in and of itself, a novel experience. "Severus is loyal to a fault. I rather think that would be a nice change."

Draco had known his father too well, and didn't argue. He did shudder dramatically. "You'd still have to look at him in the mornings."

Narcissa laughed. Yes, she could see all of the advantages to this. "You worry about such inconsequential things."

Draco shook his head. "Do as you please. You always do."

What pleased her had changed over the years. And Draco would learn, too, that what a person looked liked was not the key to who they really were. After years of foolish rhetoric about power, blood status, and social standing, she would welcome someone who thought of something else.

* * *

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, as Narcissa entered Severus' shop.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Snape, if you please." Narcissa kept her tone even. The shop was busy and she didn't want to cause a scene. Still, several of the customers stopped to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He isn't seeing anyone right now."

Narcissa flicked a bit of lint from her robe and looked down her nose at the officious girl. "Oh, I think he'll see me."

The girl opened her mouth to say something else, and Severus appeared on the stairs before she could. "That will be all, Miss Allenton. See to the customers. I'll see Mrs. Malfoy."

The girl looked a bit more than surprised. "But you said --"

"There is a list, which you failed to check."

At least she had the grace to blush. "Yes, sir."

"Don't let it happen again." Severus held out his hand, indicating that Narcissa should precede him up the stairs. The door to his office stood open.

The lush comfort of the office confirmed that she had been right to suspect he had some style and a taste for luxury. Finely crafted wooden bookcases lined the walls, and a hand-tooled mahogany desk stood beside a large window.

"Do sit down. Can I get you some tea?" Severus asked politely.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "No. Thank you."

Severus seated himself next to her. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"Draco has a bit of a predicament. Or rather, he's got me in to one." She forced a laugh, though the situation was far from funny.

Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting. He wouldn't bother with ridiculous questions.

"I'm afraid he's told Bernard Greengrass that I'm about to announce my engagement."

"And are you?" Severus asked, his tone surprisingly quiet.

"Not that I'm aware of." She watched his expression carefully.

His face didn't relax, exactly. "Then why would he say so?"

"So that he wouldn't have to agree to my marrying Bernard Greengrass' brother as part of his contract with Astoria."

"Draco had mentioned that he wanted to marry the chit." Severus chuckled. "He's managed to find the only pureblood Slytherin family who did not support Voldemort. Quite well done of him, actually."

"He seems to believe that marrying her will raise the Malfoys' standing." Narcissa didn't think it was going to make that much difference in years to come. "Draco doesn't want to wait it out."

"Since Lucius died, things have been better."

"Potter spoke for both Draco and me at our trials, and that was enough to acquit us. Lucius' well-timed death didn't hurt either. Draco was able to inherit the Malfoy estate before the Ministry could strip the wealth out of it for reparations."

"Still, I think he wants Miss Greengrass rather badly, and there is no harm in him having her. So long as you don't have to marry Jilton Greengrass."

"That is the problem. By telling Greengrass that I was nearly engaged, he's created a situation. I'm to bring my intended to the signing of the betrothal next week."

"And if you don't?"

"Then it's possible that the Greengrasses will rescind the whole contract." It wouldn't be entirely honorable of them, but it could happen.

"What are you going to do?" But what he was really asking was what she wanted _him_ to do about it.

"I would think it was obvious from my being here." She leaned back and smiled at him. Oh, yes. The look in his eyes said he'd figured it out.

"You don't want me to pose as your intended, do you?" Severus asked, disbelievingly. His face going pale.

"I rather think that it would be more than posing." She put a fingertip on the sleeve of his robe.

Severus looked even more taken aback. "You're joking? Why me?"

"You are actually a very logical choice." As logical as any other Slytherin who fought for the light and there weren't many to choose from.

"If you wish to marry, you could have anyone you chose."

"Perhaps. But it would be advantageous to have you." Severus' expression nearly made her laugh. She could be convincing if required. "You are a war hero. You have an Order of Merlin first class. You're a successful businessman. And a half-blood."

Severus blinked at the last. "What does that buy you?"

"It shows the Malfoys have moved on. That we're embracing the new world order." She shouldn't have to explain it in this much detail.

"Using your influence to get Potter's reforms passed doesn't help with showing that?" Severus asked.

"I owe him a debt." And she took that debt very seriously.

"One he won't collect on."

It didn't matter if he'd never collect on it, she still owed it. "It doesn't hurt to support the right causes."

Severus let out a long slow sigh. "If I were to agree to this preposterous scheme of yours, and I'm not saying I will, what is in it for me?"

She hadn't thought she'd have to sell herself, but this was Severus and he was nothing if not Slytherin. "A rich, pureblood wife. Someone who will stand by you. I can help with your business as well."

Severus snorted. "I remember how bad you were at potions."

"I'm no better now. Those same contacts that have helped Potter could be brought to bear for you as well. We move in different circles, and I could be a viable business resource for you."

Severus' brow creased and he nodded, more to himself than to Narcissa. "That could be very useful. So, a marriage of convenience, then?"

"I was hoping for rather more than that." She had no interest in a business arrangement, or perhaps more accurately she had no interest in _just_ a business arrangement.

"This is hardly a love match," Severus sputtered.

She smiled at him. Men were so predictable. "Perhaps not at the start, but I'm not opposed to the thought of it becoming more over time."

He looked quite gobsmacked. "Why? Surely you wouldn't go from --" He stopped and seemed to hear what he'd said.

"From Lucius to you? Oh, I don't know about that, Lucius only had his looks to recommend him. There was nothing else to him. What do you hide under your robes?"

Quite charmingly, his cheeks turned pink, but he didn't drop his gaze from hers. "Why did you stay with him?"

"Draco. Had I tried to leave before Draco was grown, he would have kept my son. And I wasn't going to give him up." She sighed. "Lucius loved Draco every bit as much as I do. It was possibly his only redeeming quality."

Severus nodded again as if that made something he'd wondered about suddenly clear. "It still makes no sense that you would choose me."

Narcissa had had enough of this. It was clear that he wanted her. She leaned over and brushed a kiss across his mouth. It was quick and dry. A tiny spark of desire leapt inside her. Yes, she'd been right about him.

When she pulled back to look at Severus, he was surprised, and he licked his bottom lip. He reached out and pulled her closer, his hand tangling in her hair. It was slow enough that she could have pulled away had she any intention of doing so.

His mouth settled gently over hers, his tongue running along the seam of her lips until she opened them. Oh, it had been too long since she'd been kissed like this. Like she mattered. Closing her eyes, she sank into it, leaning heavily against Severus.

Whatever she'd been expecting, and really, she hadn't expected much, it wasn't this much finesse. It boded well for the rest of the evening. But not here. She moved back and stood, pulling Severus to his feet, too.

Before he could protest, she Apparated them both to her bedroom at the Manor. Not the suite she'd shared with Lucius, but one done to her tastes in another wing.

Severus blinked. "A bit presumptuous, aren't you?"

She kissed him, sliding her arms around his back. He slid his tongue into her mouth again, teasing her.

"Am I?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Severus' fingers fumbled on the front of her robe, and she shouldered it off when he finally got it open.

Severus stepped back to look at her. She stood in her under robe, and stockings and heels. It was heavenly to see a man look at her with such appreciation.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered. "I want to see you."

"I doubt that." Severus nonetheless opened the buttons on his robes and then pulled them and his shirt off.

When he was bare-chested, she looked carefully. He was not emaciated, but he was very thin. Probably always would be that way. His ribs were right on the surface of his skin, but it also looked like he was wrapped tightly with wiry muscle. Tough and strong was what came to mind when she looked at him.

"Not what you were expecting, yes?" He sounded defeated, as if he expected to be rejected.

In answer, she reached for his belt, opening it and pushing his trousers and pants down his long legs. Again she stepped back. Now, that was a surprise. Nature had been very kind to him in some ways. She smiled. "Very nice."

"I'm told it doesn't matter so much to women."

She snorted and put her hand on him, running her thumb over the head. It was gratifying to hear him groan so loudly. Maybe she could keep him from saying anything else quite so self-disparaging. It seemed out of character for a man who'd had the sheer arrogance to have been a spy in the Dark Lord's court.

After a few minutes, he gently moved her back. "There are better things to do with that."

"I should like that," she said. "Do you wish to finish undressing me?"

He smiled and it lit his eyes. Again, he surprised her by taking his time, interspersing his removal of the rest of her clothes with kisses, and teasing licks along her skin.

She had thought she might have to teach him, but she should have realized that Severus rarely did anything without that intense concentration he had. Indeed, that was something she prized about him.

His mouth slid along the top of her breasts, tongue leisurely licking her skin, fingers gently cupping her. He seemed in no hurry to move on. And she wasn't going to rush him. It had been too long since anyone had touched her and longer still since her pleasure was someone's sole motive.

After a time, he lifted her into his arms, and placed her gently on her bed. He lay down beside her, turning onto his side and just looked at her for a long moment, his dark eyes intense. A deep thrill ran through her. No man had looked at her like that.

She reached out and drew him to her, closing her arms around him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, his hands stroking along her bare skin. Each touch seemed calculated to soothe and arouse at the same time.

Leisurely, he moved on to her neck and down slowly to her breasts. He licked a nipple and then blew on it softly. The warm air sent a shiver down her spine. Finally, his mouth closed over the nipple and he worried it gently with his teeth. She moaned and arched into his mouth, trying to push more of herself into the stimulation. Her whole body contracted as he lingeringly nipped and licked her breasts with delicate and demanding teeth.

By the time he spread her thighs and dipped his head, she was already on the cusp. One lick at her center and she whined out her pleasure as orgasm took her. Then he went on, pushing her to a second. She was incoherent with the bliss of it when he finally entered her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as she met his slow thrusts. Each one built the pleasure inside her further. As he ground down, she pressed up into him, and then she was coming again and so was he.

He rolled off her, and gathered her close. She couldn't remember being this exhausted after sex before. All she had energy for was to press a kiss to his sweaty face, and another to his mouth.

"Lovely," she said as her eyes started to close. She thought she heard him chuckle as she fell into sleep, but couldn't be sure of it.

* * *

In the morning, Draco was at the breakfast table when she came down. Severus was still out cold. She'd let him sleep: he certainly earned it.

"Mother. You don't usually sleep so late."

She smiled at him. There had been little reason in recent years to sleep in. "I was up rather late."

"Oh? With what?" Clearly he expected her to say something innocuous like correspondence or a good book.

Time for him to deal with the truth. "Better to ask with whom."

He choked on his tea. "You're joking?"

As if she couldn't find a bed mate. She should have a talk with him someday. Sex was not just for the young. And Narcissa had every intention of repeating last night as often as she could get Severus to agree.

Draco gave her a sly look. "Who? No. Wait, you didn't seduce Severus, did you?" He tilted his head. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're on about. Drink your tea. You need to get to work." She nodded at his tea cup.

"I spoke with Bernard Greengrass last night about the contract," Draco said, his eyes on her.

Unconcerned, she buttered her toast. "What did he say?"

"That someone else had suggested to Jilton that you might be interested in marrying a well positioned pureblood again."

"If I were interested in a well-positioned marriage, it wouldn't be with Jilton Greengrass, I can assure you that." He was a disgrace. Besides, rumor had it he was a selfish lover. She'd had enough of that already.

"Of course not. But I do wonder where he might have got the idea from?" Draco shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I expect not." She took a bite of her toast. Perfect as always.

"I approve of Severus."

"I'm glad to hear it." Severus came into the room with a sly look on his face that said he'd been listening at the door.

He leaned down for a kiss. Narcissa tilted her head up to receive it and saw a flash of surprise in Severus' eyes. He really should know her better. A kiss was the least he deserved after his efforts last night.

"Sleep well, dear?" she asked, tapping her wand on the table. A cup of tea appeared.

"Quite well, thank you. I wish I had time for breakfast, but I must get to my shop." He looked at Draco and then at her. "Shall we meet for lunch?"

"Good thought. I have several errands to run in the Alley. I'll come by about mid-day. Does that suit?" she asked.

He took a final sip of his tea and nodded. "I shall expect you then, my dear." He nodded. "Draco, good to see you as well."

"Do close your mouth, Draco," Narcissa said, as Severus left the room.

\--finis

October 2008


End file.
